Taken Away Forever?
by Aya Kimura
Summary: Chapter three! oh ya! Sry for the late update, I promise the next few chapters will be much much better than the last few. Kenshin must go out to save Shinta, but is it too late?
1. A Sunny Day

Taken Away Forever? Aya Kimura  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I no I don't own RK.it'd be awesome if I did though! Plz tell me about the real name for some of the stuff I write about like that sliding the door that. I CAN'T FREAKIN REMEMBER THE NAME OF! Also tell me how to spell Sano's full name. Is it Sanosuke Sagara?  
  
Beams of light bleed through the windows and shown on Kenshin's face. It had been a long night and he just wanted to stay asleep. But then he remembered! He had a son now! Kenshin jumped out of bed and ran over to Kaoru's side. In her arms was a small baby, with fuzzy read hair just sprouting from his head. He smiled down at his sleeping Kaoru and curled up next to her and his son, Shinta. (Named of course after Kenshin!)  
  
A blur of green and white flew through the front of the dojo. Another blur of white, and another blur of yellow and green. Shinta dashed into the bushes and waited for Sano and Yahiko to fly past him. "Where is that little runt?" Sano said out of breath, "we were chasing after him too seconds ago and now he's vanished. Damn that kid really is the son of Kenshin!" "Well, will probably never find him now let's go back into the dojo, maybe he'll show up!!" Yahiko said loud enough so that the fiery red haired Shinta could hear him. The two casually walked back inside. "Awww, man! They gave up too easily this time." Shinta thought to himself. He jumped out of the bushes and walked up to the sliding door, with his head down, sad that Sano and Yahiko had spoiled his fun.  
He only had one foot in the door when, Sanosuke and Yahiko jumped out from behind the door and grabbed him. "Ok, squirt," Sano said in a mocking tone, "we gotcha now so it's time to give up!" "Yeah! You were supposed to take a bath an hour ago! Your mom and dad will be home any minute!" Yahiko added. "No! No! I don't wanna!" The squirming boy whined. "Too.Bad!"  
Only a few minutes after wrestling Shinta into the bath house, Kaoru yelled that they were back. The dojo was empty, "Hello! Shinta, Yahiko, Sano!" Kenshin called, looking about the empty room. Bursting into the room was a drenched Yahiko, and a sopping Sanosuke, and not a drop of water on Shinta. "Oro. Shinta you were supposed to take a bath, that you were." Kenshin smiled. "But I'm seven now!" The little boy held up seven fingers, "I shouldn't have to take baths!" Kaoru laughed, "But Shinta, even your Chi- Chi-ue, and Ha-Ha-ue take baths. Come on." Kaoru grabbed her son's hand and led him back into the bath house. "Ummm, Sano, Yahiko would you mind drying off? Your dripping all over the floor." Kenshin said with his usual smile. "Kenshin! How can you possibly put up with that little brat!?" Sanosuke was now glaring down at Kenshin. They were so close that little droplets of water were falling onto Kenshin's ki. "Uh, uh, I guess I just do, Sano." He could face vicious manslayers, but when Sanosuke was mad at him it made him tremble. Then Yahiko too ganged up on him. "I don't think I can take that kid anymore!" "I'm sorry guys, that I am, but there is nothing I can do about it. He is only seven." Sanosuke and Yahiko stopped off to their rooms leaving Kenshin behind.  
"Ugh, today just got more horrible. First that incident with Shinta and now I have to eat busu's cooking!!" Yahiko shoved a piece of rice cake into his mouth and cringed. "Yeah but hey at least its free food!" Choking down Kaoru's cooking like the glutton Sano is. "I like mommy's cooking, Yahiko-kun. It's good! Right daddy!" "That's just because you grew up eating it. Me? I used to eat tons better until I met this busu." Yahiko nodded his head towards Kaoru. "Yahiko! If you don't like it than you can go hungry!" Kaoru screamed at him, balling her hands into threatening fists. "Oh yeah, well I would if I didn't go to the Ackabecko once in a while." "Yahiko, the m'only m'reason you go to the Ackabecko is to see Tsubame." Sano said with a mouth full of food. "I do not!!" Yahiko yelled and shoveled the rest of the food into his mouth. He then got up and left so Sano and Kaoru wouldn't keep taunting him.  
  
Sry its not long at all I no but I'll be adding some more real soon. If I can I'll update everyday but otherwise it'll probably be only on the weekend. Tell me if I spell anything wrong or if my Japanese isn't correct, I just be learning you know! 


	2. Darkness In the corner

Taken Away Chapter 2!!  
  
Disclaimer: I...Do.Not.Own.RK.*sob sob* plz read and review!  
  
After some great debating Shinta was finally asleep. "Hey, Kenshin could you take the squirt tomorrow? I'm so tired from today I could sleep for a week! Besides he listens to you." Sano pleaded. "Alright Sano, I'd be happy to take Shinta, that I would." "Thanks Kenshin, good night." Sanosuke dragged his feet to his room, his body heavy with sleep.  
"I should be going to bed too," Kenshin thought, "even though little Shinta listens to me, as Sano says, he still is a handful." Kenshin turned to Kaoru. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on the table and Kenshin gently nudged her. "Wake up, Miss Kaoru, we should both be going to bed, that we should."  
  
Kenshin woke up to find Shinta springing up into the air in front of him. "Daddy, Sano-kun said you were gonna take me with you to town! Right! Right!" "Hai, Hai, I did Shinta. Now calm down, let's go have breakfast first." Kenshin pushed himself up off the futon and took little Shinta's hand. Kaoru wasn't awake yet for it was still quite early in the morning. It was better that she was asleep though, because even though he really didn't like to admit it her cooking was quite horrible. He made a quick breakfast for himself and Shinta. The others wouldn't be up for awhile and the food would have been cold by the time they were awake.  
Kenshin did a few chores and had Shinta help him, doing little tasks such as handing Kenshin the clothespins when hanging the laundry or adding more soap when washing the clothes. He wanted Shinta to do as little as possible so that he wouldn't be tired out by the time they went to town. He was only seven, and could tire easily.  
By the time all the chores were done it was late morning almost the afternoon. Finally the two set out down the road, Shinta skipping merrily by Kenshin's side. The little seven year old was rather interested in all the shops, inns and restaurants, having spent most his time at the dojo with Sano and Yahiko. The only time he came to town was as a special treat or when everyone went to the Ackabecko for a beef pot. Crossing over the bridge to the tofu shop, Shinta looked down into the water. "Wow, it's so clear daddy, I can see the fish!" "Yes, that it is, but be careful Shinta, I don't want you to fall in." Kenshin said warmly and tugged on Shinta's little hand to draw him away from the edge and towards the shop. It had gotten busier since the afternoon, and there were more people bustling along the streets. Kenshin pulled Shinta closer towards him, so as not to get caught in the crowd. Then the street became even thicker with people. Everyone kept pushing and shoving and bumping into others. Kenshin could sense that Shinta was getting nervous. Picking him up off the ground, he put Shinta on top of his shoulders. "Shinta, can you see the store we're going to?" "I don't know, daddy what does the store sign say." "I believe it says Akamatsu." "Yeah, Yeah I see it! It's right up ahead!" "Arigato, Shinta." Kenshin continued to walk with Shinta on his shoulders until he reached the shop. He then gently placed him on the ground and took his hand once again. While his father talked to the store clerk, Shinta looked around. As the bustling people spread out, he was able to catch glimpses of the shop across the street. It was a small tavern with a bar. It was plenty full, and the waitresses were very busy. Then he spotted them. In the corner were three men. They looked pretty ordinary, but Shinta swore that they were staring at him, and it was making him more nervous than the crowded street had. He tried to shrug off the feeling and looked up at Kenshin. His father didn't seem to sense anything, which was comforting, but he still had a nagging feeling. Kenshin thanked the clerk for the tofu and headed back into the street with Shinta close to his side. Then Kenshin suddenly stopped and looked up. The clouds passed over the sun, and a rain dropped fell onto his face. "Hmm.maybe I was just sensing the rain," he thought to himself. Soon it started to pour and the two quickened their step. The water rushed under the bridge. Kenshin tried to keep his grasp on the basket carrying the tofu. "Be extremely careful Shinta. The bridge is very slippery, and I do not want you to fall, that I don't." The basket loosened from his hand. "Oro. Oh no, Kaoru will kill me if I don't bring back our dinner." Kenshin walked over to where the basket had fallen, letting go of Shinta's hand. Shinta walked over to the railing and looked down into the swirling water. Then he sensed someone behind him, but he wasn't quick enough. Shinta felt his feet slip from underneath him. Kenshin spun around. Shinta was clinging on to the bridge for dear life. "Shinta!" He reached down, but then was pulled back by unseen hands. Three men had a tight hold on Kenshin. One of them had his arm around his neck, the other two were gripping his arms. "No, NO, Let go of me!" One of the men let go and walked over to where Shinta clung. He placed his boot over Shinta's little hand. "Say good bye to your son Battosai," he cackled. The last thing Kenshin heard was a yelp of pain from his son's mouth, and a loud splash of water, before plunging into darkness.  
  
So how was that! I tried to make it longer this time. Tell me if I spell anything wrong and I'll fix it. TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER I MUST GET 2 REVIEWS. Bwa hahahaha! 


	3. Shinta Gone?

Disclaimer: I don't own RK and that is all I don't own! Bwa ahahaha Sorry guys I did a really bad job on those other two chapters. I worked harder on this one and I hope it's much better. RR plz! ********************************************************************  
  
..Kenshin watched as Shinta, his only son, the one thing that was his absolute duty to protect from danger, disappear from his sight. His heart felt as if it had been ripped in half. The two men holding him back struggled at Kenshin's unforeseen strength. The will to protect, gave Kenshin the power to rip free from the bandits grasp. The pounding rain blurred his vision as he sped to the edge of the bridge. Kenshin's heart pounded against his chest. There was nothing, nothing at all, nothing that struggled in the water, no strands of red hair from Shinta's small head that poked up from the surface .nothing that showed Kenshin's son's existence. Nothing that showed that he was still alive.  
He made a dive for the water. Then felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Someone held the back of Kenshin's ponytail tightly and ripped him back onto the bridge. No! His mind screamed. He could still save him; he can still protect Shinta from the thrashing turmoil of water. Then his vision went red and as he felt his body tumble forward, everything went black..  
  
**********************************  
It had stopped raining, when Kenshin woke up. As he sat up his head spun, then he heard footsteps running towards him. He made a grab for his sword, but when his eyes cleared he saw that it was Sanosuke and Kaoru, with Megumi trailing not far behind. Kenshin instantly looked around him but the bandits were gone. "They must have knocked me unconscious, those sons of a.."he thought. Now everyone knows that Kenshin would never talk this way, or even think of it. He was too polite. But, those bandits pissed the hell out of him. And when it dawned on him that they had kept him from saving Shinta, he felt the pain tug at his heart, but also felt his blood boil.  
Calmly Kenshin stood up and walked over to his wife. Kaoru's face was stricken with worry. "Ken.shin, what happened? Is..where is Shinta!" Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and swallowed the lump in his throat. "He's.gone." He felt her body tremble in his arms and hugged her tighter. Her tears wet his shoulder, and she went limp while Kenshin held her strongly. This weakness that Kaoru showed, it made him loose hope as well. His heart was in so much pain that he thought his body might go numb.  
Megumi's eyes went wide. That poor sweet boy, she didn't know what exactly had happened but she knew that she would have to go without knowing for a while. This tradgedy that had befallen the little Shinta, Kenshin had watched it happen. And it would remain a secret until Kenshin was ready to reveal it. She thought that maybe even he wouldn't tell Kaoru, but she knew he would have to eventually expose it all to her.  
Sanosuke just stood there with his hands balled into fists. In a way he blamed himself for what had happened. If he had just watched Shinta at the dojo like always maybe he wouldn't be missing now.  
  
Kaoru pulled away from him. Her lips quivered, forcing herself to speak. "Kenshin.what.happened." "I.I," Tears poured down his face. Everything, everything was his fault. He should have sensed the bandits before they appeared. He should never have let go of Shinta's hand. He should have never, he should have never.  
Kenshin wiped his face dry. "I'm going to go look for him. He's got to have survived." Kaoru looked up at him her face was pale. "Survived from what? Kenshin what happened!" Kenshin started to walk away, then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kenshin you have to tell her. He's her son too." Sanosuke's voice was unwavering. "I can't. I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is." Now anger rose in his tone. "Kenshin, look at her! She has the right to know! Kaoru's strong, she can handle it!"  
Kenshin opened his mouth, and then shut it again. He couldn't say it, because he couldn't admit to himself that Shinta could possibly be gone. To let it be known what had happened that night would be to admit that he had been helpless.  
He opened his mouth once again. "Kaoru, Shinta and I were attacked last night. I was.Shinta fell over the edge of the bridge and I was." He turned his head away from her ashamed. "I wasn't able to protect him. But he's a strong boy, I am positive that he survived, that I am," and then he whispered to himself, "at least I hope he is."  
Kaoru's hand went over her mouth and her eyes grew wide. Tears of pain and worry trickled down her face, but Kenshin did not go to her. He had already taken off with his god like speed, for every second that he waited could be Shinta's last. ************************************************************************I really hope that this is better. I had someone write to me on my poor quick writing and I apologize for that. Please I BEG YOU! Read and Review! 


End file.
